


Filled with the Thought of You

by won_whoa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, broken!Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/won_whoa/pseuds/won_whoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wonwoo mourns the death of his long-term relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled with the Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my notes for the longest time, but couldn't think of a way to continue it. I left it as it was, and now it's just a drabble.

Day had fallen to the dark of night in the blink of an eye. Wonwoo honestly doesn’t recall the sun bidding farewell, nor does he remember the moon greeting the world. Nonetheless, the little suburban town is colored a dull black to match its starless sky. It’s loaded with misshaped clouds and the moon seems to be the only form of light emitted for him to see his fingers. Even then, Wonwoo can’t see where in the world his legs carry him. He doesn’t care all that much though, that’d been his plan: wander haphazardly in hopes of clearing his mind that all too full of _him_ because obviously the exorbitant amounts of varying liquors hadn’t served as any help. The alcohol only made him dwell further on the subject of his depression. As of now, Wonwoo’s little trek to nowhere doesn’t seem to work because all Wonwoo can think about is _his_ dark hair and beautiful smile, and it burns his eyes to think of what he’d lost merely a few hours ago. People say that it’s normally to dwell and cry over break ups, but the idea of not being able to awaken with the smell of Mingyu – the smell of some cheap cologne that Wonwoo somehow found to love—on his body is nothing but a nightmare.

He’d grown all too familiar with Mingyu’s presence in his life. Every day of Wonwoo’s life consisted of Mingyu in one way or another; Mingyu was always there right beside Wonwoo. And no matter how much Wonwoo tried to will away the thoughts of Mingyu, he found that he was losing the battle. Everything went back to _Kim Mingyu_. His mind sang a canticle of _Mingyu, Mingyu, and Mingyu_. It used to be a pleasant song, but now it was only a painful reminder of the past two years of his life. Two years he’d wished would last forever, but in the end were a waste of time and effort.

The velvet case in his pocket was now of no use, and yet he couldn’t bear to throw the damned piece of metal away. It had meant so much. The ring was going to open the gates to another set of memories to come. They would have been promised to one another; they could have been happy with a future together.

Before he realizes it, Wonwoo is crying. The tears don’t seem to stop, but his feet do. He’s standing still in the middle of the sidewalk with his arms wrapped around his stomach as he outwardly bewails. His knees give out in his breakdown; his sweat-coated forehead kisses the cold, hard cement. It’s too much, the emptiness that elopes every aspect of his life. He can’t break from the shackles of the relationship; it seems the brace only freed the other, and left him the burden of dragging the weight of their dead love. With every passing minute, his brace tightens and now it’s suffocating him (both hypothetically and literally it seems). His screams slowly die down, for he can’t find the breath in his lungs. The droplets of salty water still trickle down his cheeks and off his chin onto the concrete nonetheless. He’s left a heaving mess on the ground in hopes of something tearing him away from the pain that festers in his heart.

Or at least what remains of it.

He lies there, with his knees uncomfortably tucked beneath the weight of his body, for who knows how long before his wish is granted. His body lies curled up in the cold of winter while he, even in his sleep, can’t escape the thoughts of _Mingyu_.

**Author's Note:**

> [cross-posted on AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1148049/filled-with-the-thought-of-you-angst-drabble-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple)


End file.
